CHAINREACTION
by Lila5
Summary: We all know his name... and he´s back: Gerentex!!! What has he done to the crew??? -Harpercentric- *7th chapter FINALLY!!!*
1. Prolog

Hey there! I just wanted to thank all people for their review. And want to introduce you to my new/old story "CHAINREACTION"  
  
Most characters are borrowed from the show "Andromeda", but one really important figure is mine. Anyways, I just do this for fun. Hope you´ll enjoy this!!!  
  
Lila  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* CHAINREACTION *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
For five minutes he stood at one of the little sales booths and looked down at the beautiful necklace in his hands. His head slightly tilted to one side he thought about the pros and cons. Should he. or should he not? It was a really wonderful necklace, she would love it, he knew, but. what if she would misunderstand the purpose of his gift? His head tilted now onto the other side, and still he couldn't come to a decision.  
  
Beka had been watching Harper now for some time. It was amusing to see him acting like this and she couldn't understand what it was that took him so long. Curiously she sneaked up behind him, tiptoed to see what it was that kept him so entranced. As she saw the necklace in his hands she started grinning. Slowly her mouth neared his ear. With Harper still in deep thought, he was an easy victim. A deep inhale and she blew in his ear.  
  
Harper's reaction was breathtaking, literally. He bolted up and almost crashed into one of the tables as his heart skipped a beat. His left hand crept up to his chest, trying to calm his racing heart as he scowled at her.  
  
"Beka! Damn it!"  
  
She snickered. "You should have seen yourself." After a little while she had calmed down enough to ask him: "But seriously, what are you doing here?" An everlasting grin seemed to be plastered all over her face as her nodded at the necklace.  
  
"Uhm... Well." he started. His cheek started to turn into a healthy red. "Why. you see, last time we went on a supply-run something really stupid happened." he stopped and sighed deeply. "Trance saw this nice necklace on the Caesar-Drift. and. you know, then we got in trouble with those security- guys. and, well.'I' was in trouble with the security-guys," he corrected himself after a short pause, "so we had to run like the devil himself was after us and had to leave the Drift. and, when I saw the necklace here, I remembered how sad Trance looked after that incident. and, well. I thought that. maybe. I should give it to her." He finally ended his little story seeing his boss smiling down at him.  
  
"Harper, "she started,"that's a wonderful idea. Trance´ll love it. But how about if you try to hurry a little? We have to be back in exactly," her gaze fell upon her wrist and searched the watch above the communication- system, "10 minutes. so get going."  
  
Harper grinned at his boss "Thanks Bek, you're the best." With that he closed his hand with the necklace into a fist and went to pay for it.  
  
Soon they left the shop together, never sensing the presence following them. It was like the shadows themselves started after them. Moving blackness with no consistence, not even a face so it seemed.  
  
* Back at the Eureka Maru *  
  
Of course they ran late. As they reached the Maru they could see the impatient figure of Tyr on the lookout for them. His arms crossed over his chest as he stood at the airlock of the Eureka Maru. Beka sighed deeply, Harper groaned. Both tried their charmiest smile as they reached the huge man.  
  
"Hey Tyr, my favourite Nietzschean, how are you doing?" Harper tried.  
  
"Another word and you'll be able to watch yourself walking when I twist your head around." Was the nice reply of Tyr.  
  
Beka stepped in. "See it the positive way Harper. At least no one can get you in the back then." She nodded and hastily added: "Absolute body advantage." With that she walked past Tyr and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"You know Tyr, when Beka's right, she's right." Harper said and did it like his boss. Passing the Uber with a big smile.  
  
Tyr stood there in the doorway for a moment thinking about what he had just heard. "Humans, how could one race possibly think in that twisted ways."  
  
  
  
"But I'm hungry, Dylan. "  
  
Beka and Harper could hear Trances little-child-like-voice. A short but hearty laugh, Dylan's, was her answer.  
  
"Trance, please would you just sit down and wait for the rest of the crew to show up."  
  
Harper entered the room loudly. "You called, here we are, oh mighty boss! Gotta think about a new answer."  
  
Dylan scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Ohhh, come on, Dylan. We could really go get some food before we leave this planet for the Andromeda." Beka pleaded.  
  
"Yup, I'm hungry as well... I bought machine-parts all the morning for my favourite star-ship." Harper now helped out.  
  
Both turned in surprise as they could hear the low voice of Tyr: "Because I know you don't bother with what I think, I'll just hold back every kind of comment and go with your decision."  
  
Trances face lit up in anticipation.  
  
"Well, looks like it is three against one then. I love democracy." Harper squealed.  
  
Ten minutes later the Crew of the Eureka Maru left their ship again to go and get some food. Their first meal on the surface of a planet for a year.  
  
The figure knew that now its time had come. With one of its hand it brought up an ancient looking communication-system, as it softly brushed the hull of the Maru.  
  
"Sir, they're gone." The creature talked in its nasal voice.  
  
"You know what you have to do." Was the only reply.  
  
"Yes, sir." It acknowledged.  
  
With quick hands the figure started working on the airlock, and only seconds later a loud hiss could be heard and Maru's doors opened. The creature with the hood made sure no one had seen him working on the airlock, and then vanished into the ship. 


	2. yellow aliens and other monsters

Sorry pals it took me so long for the update... but things have been busy... Thanx for your reviews... and I tell ya, the story just begins!!!  
  
Hope you´ll enjoy the next chapter... don´t hesitate to r & r *g*  
  
Scaramouche... you know... YOU´RE THE BEST!!!!! _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"Welcome, welcome! " They were greeted by a more than weird looking restaurant owner. The man had violet eyes and an unnatural yellow-glow to his skin. He was fat. His belly jumped up and down in front of him and made his head look too small.  
  
As the guy, Leo was his name, showed the crew of the Andromeda their table, Harper couldn't resist announcing his thoughts. He said that this unknown species looked like they would like to eat machine grease. While Trance started to giggle uncontrollably, Dylan's face turned for a short moment into bright white and then into a deep red. Beka meanwhile was able to stay serious. The Nietzschean, walking right behind Harper giving him a glance that would have killed Harper instantly if looks could kill.  
  
Leo, their waiter however acted as if he never heard anything. With a charming smile, that showed the crew his brown teeth, he gave everyone their menus and told them the special offers. After everyone had made their decision, Leo vanished, but not before casting Harper a frown.  
  
The rest of the evening went by without any embarrassing occurrences. The food tasted great and Dylan didn't forget to mention it about ten times to Mr. Leo.  
  
By the time they left it was already dark outside. Trance stared out at the dark blue ocean, totally lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Wonderful, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
Tyr didn't turn to spare a glance and growled quietly:"If you don't mind, I prefer to go back to the ship."  
  
Dylan stepped beside Trance, staring for a moment at the dark waves. "Trance, please, only for a few minutes. We really should head back to the Andromeda."  
  
Trance nodded gratefully and happy. "Thanks."  
  
Dylan recognized her nod and left without another word.  
  
Harper decided that this was the moment he had waited for. As Beka started to walk up to Trance, he cleared his throat, giving Beka a Boss-get-the- hell-outa-here-look and made a small gesture towards the pocket of his pants. Beka understood immediately. Without a word she started after Dylan. Now only Trance and he were left. He stood right behind her, not able to find the right words to give her the necklace.  
  
Again he cleared his throat. Trance turned surprised.  
  
"Ohhh, I didn't know you were still here." She said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I didn't know either." ~Ouch! ~  
  
She smiled at his words and asked kindly: "Something up? I mean, usually you have no problems to talk."  
  
~Okay, Harper, stay cool. you know. it isn't a date or anything. She's your best friend, your best, best friend and you want to give her a gift. She isn't going to bite off your head, or start laughing at you. she'll be happy. so what's the matter anyway~ he tried to encourage himself, but must have stared at her a long time, because she asked for a second time: "Harper! What is it? Do I have something on my face?! "  
  
"Uhmm. ehhh. yes. uhhh. I mean no. crap. well it's just that." he started.  
  
~Great way to handle this! She doesn't think that you're an idiot, noooo~ a sarcastic voice in his ear stated.  
  
"Okay, you remember our last supply-run, Trance? When those stupid Security- guys were after us?"  
  
She nodded and added matter of factly. "Yes, I also can remember WHY they were after us." ~Double-ouch! ~ His self-confidence screamed.  
  
"Well, then you remember the necklace you saw there? "He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I do!" he could see her eyes loosing some of that always present sparkle. She hadn't forgotten yet.  
  
"You see. I thought. well. it happened that." he stopped abruptly, confused, and stared at the ocean in front of him. "What the hell."  
  
Trance could see how his attention was drawn out to the water, making her turn as well. "Oh my gosh." she whispered in shock as she saw what happened out there.  
  
Than both screamed at the same time as loud as possible: "DYLAN!"  
  
Beka and Dylan stopped dead at the scream. They were about to return to the Eureka Maru together, but now they started to run back to where they had left their crewmembers. ~What had Harper had done now?!~  
  
Harper and Trance stared with big eyes out at the ocean. She could feel his body near beside her, but didn't dare to take her gaze off the seething mass that was on its way to the shore. She felt the dark aura of it. Still Harper didn't move, he seemed frozen to the spot. She could hear him swallow hard and than telling her in a barley audible whisper: "Trance. please tell me I'm wrong, but is there a giant bubble with I don't know what kind of bad aliens coming this way?"  
  
She nodded and took a step backwards.  
  
He must have seen her acknowledge, because she could hear him say,"I think if we don't want to end up as alien food we should start to run for our lives right about now."  
  
With these words he grabbed her hand and started running. But they didn't make it far. After a few steps a fat, yellow, glowing alien stopped them.  
  
"Why are you screaming like that?" Mr. Leo asked.  
  
"Monsters..." Harper shouted and showed behind his back.  
  
Mr. Leo took a long glance in the direction Harper was showing then he started to laugh loudly. Trance and Harper retreated backwards, watching the alien confused. He was almost shaking with laughter now. His big paunch jumping up and down, like almost everything of his body. Tears of joy running down his cheeks. He hadn't stopped laughing, even as Dylan and Beka arrived.  
  
"What is going on here?" Dylan demanded to know.  
  
Harper shrugged and could see that Trance moved with a flowing motion behind him, almost as if seeking shelter from Dylan's gaze. Beka didn't know how to handle the situation. On one side there was Harper and Trance, their expression clearly showing confusion and dread. On the other side the big, yellow fat-o (that's how Beka had named the alien silently) that seemed to enjoy this situation and was about to laugh himself dead.  
  
"Harper!" she was interrupted in her train of thought of Dylan's sharp and impatient voice. But before Harper could as much as start to defend himself, they heard the noise. 


	3. Revelations

Thanks for all the kind reviews!!! Spacey you rock, you know it! MaryRose, redheadedangel, Hebe! Thanks guys. My special german friends Elyc and Cooooobrraa! Miss ya too, shorty!!! And to all the others. As you´ll see, I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!! So, keep reviewing, or I let you WAIIIIT!!! I know, guys, it´s TORTURE!  
  
Scaramouche did the beta! Again! (THX!). and gave me a hard time to find the word "tadpole" *gg*  
  
I just hope it´s what I think it is!!! Frog-babies!!! ;-D  
  
================================  
  
A squealing and screeching and the clapping of... fins? Leo suddenly turned serious.  
  
"They are on shore!" He shouted.  
  
All eyes turned to the yellow alien.  
  
"Who? " They all asked at the same time.  
  
"The children of our Master. Once a month they come on shore to be fed." The excitement in his voice was audible.  
  
"The children of your Master? " Dylan asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, yes! " Leo confirmed. "They are growing in our oceans and one day... one day, they will live with us, under us. "  
  
Trance hands lay on Harpers shoulder; she could feel him tense as Leo spoke.  
  
"Nightsiders..." he whispered.  
  
Beka's head shot up. "WHAT?! "  
  
"It's always pleasant to hear, that I'm not totally forgotten. " All could hear a well-known, squealing voice from one of the small side-streets.  
  
Dylan, Beka and Harper reacted immediately and drew their weapons. Trance, who still stood behind Harper, escaped a small scream and Mr. Leo, the yellow-skinned alien, fell on his knees.  
  
"My Master. "  
  
Without any hurry the Nightsider stepped out of the side-street, shadowed by two armed guards on each side of him. In his hands, he carried a at least lower-arm long, hairy and really ugly tadpole.  
  
"Trance, Beka...Harper." he paused some time between Beka's and Harper's name and neglected Dylan intentionally. "May I bid you 'welcome' on my planet? "As he said so, he stroked through the fur of the hairy bundle in his arms. "And may I introduce you to my family?" with these words Gerentex lifted the fur-ball in his hands. Four pair of eyes stared at the Nightsider in disbelieve.  
  
Then Harper said, "As if it wouldn't have been enough with one of you?"  
  
Before his counterpart could even take a breath to answer him, Harper received a hit on his head. "Seamus Zelazny Harper!" Trance raged.  
  
Because of her outburst Dylan, Beka and Harper got distracted. It was only for a moment, but the body-guards of Gerentex didn't waste their opportunity and where about to open fire. But they never could start with their attack. Both guards behind the Nightsider suddenly fell unconscious and a strength arm found its way around Gerentex throat.  
  
As wouldn't it have been enough, he felt the cold metal of a Dagger on his neck. Totally surprised by this change of fate Gerentex lost the grip on his brood. The Nightsider-Baby fell on the ground and squeaked pitifully.  
  
"Weapons down!" everyone could hear the low voice of Tyr.  
  
Seconds passed without anything happened, but finally the leftover guards let their weapons down.  
  
"Amateurs." Tyr stated as he loosened his grip on Gerentex´s throat a little and started walking backwards to his crewmates. His concentration left the guards only for a short moment as he asked his captain: "Can we leave this damn planet NOW?"  
  
Back on the Maru Tyr released the Nightsider. All protests of Harper didn't help. As they had gotten rid of Gerentex the Maru took off immediately. While Beka had to fly, the others sat in the kitchen and speculated about the "Why's and How's" that had given Gerentex the opportunity to own a planet. Dylan still seemed to be astonished by what had happened today.  
  
"Have you seen Leo? I think he almost fainted, as Tyr threatened rat-face with his Dagger." Harper said.  
  
Trance shook her head: "That you always have to be that insulting about him..."  
  
"Yahhhh!" Harper defended himself, "but it's the truth... can't a man tell the truth?"  
  
Tyr followed their babbling, but didn't talk. He was busy with something else. Something was different on this ship. Something... smelled different. He didn't know what or why. But he knew it was something foreign.  
  
"...Tyr?"  
  
As he lifted his head he met a pair of blue eyes. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"I thought something's wrong, cause... hmmm... you seemed absent."  
  
With a sharp movement Tyr stood: "Aren't I allowed to think?" he snarled.  
  
Before Dylan could reply Harper had to bellow: "Well, it isn't really 'Nietzschean' to think!" Everyone grew silent, awaiting the explosion from Tyr. But Tyr's reaction wasn't as expected.  
  
A short moment he stared at Harper, than he explained with worry in his voice. "Something isn't right. Something's different. Something changed. It... smells... different."  
  
All three's attention turned to him. They looked at him seriously and then, suddenly started to laugh and giggle. Tears spilled over their faces because they laughed so hard. It seemed obvious that they enjoyed Tyr's words.  
  
The Nietzschean frowned even more at his Crewmates reactions, than turned on his heels and started for the cockpit.  
  
Beka sat in silence. Her attention wasn't by flying today. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the confusing things in her head, as she heard footsteps.  
  
"Beka!" she heard Tyr's voice calling her. "How are you doing?" Beka almost lost her grip on the steering-controls.  
  
"What?" she asked astonished. "Did I hear a 'how are you' from 'you'?" A smile spread over her face. "Well, I'm fine, actually. I'm still trying to comprehend how Gerentex fulfilled the task to get a whole planet in trusting him... but I should really stop wondering, because even Tyr Anasazi isn't Tyr Anasazi anymore, asking 'me' how I'm doing! But... what's with you? Everything's alright?" Tyr had listened to her monologue and needed a moment to realize that she had asked him a question.  
  
He then nodded and shook immediately afterwards his head no. "Something isn't as it should be." He answered her question.  
  
Beka raised her eyebrows curiously. "And that would be?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Well, the others found my words pretty... amusing," he sought for a describing word, "I think they're still laughing... but something's wrong Beka. The air smells odd, not like the air of the Maru should smell. Somewhat... someone... is or was here."  
  
Beka took her eyes off the controls and glanced at him. "Someone? Somewhat? Tyr... the Maru would have reported any unauthorized entrance. No one can come aboard or from board without Maru informing us."  
  
Tyr didn't seem to be convinced by her words but before he could complain something happened to Beka. It was as someone would have switched a button in Beka's brain. One moment she looked at him seriously, the next she started to grin.  
  
"Remember Tyr, when Harper had hidden from you on the Maru? What did he do? Wasn't it because he had changed your entrance-authorization for your quarters? And you came around the corner at exactly that moment?... it was soooo funny..." she started laughing. First a quiet giggle but soon it grew louder and louder.  
  
"Beka. What's wrong with you... why..." The Nietzschean stared at the Captain of the Eureka Maru in disbelieve. It happened like it had happened in the kitchen before. But a second later he forgot about his worries as he himself started to feel weird. His thoughts ran in wild circles round his head. He remembered several funny occurrences at the same time, blended with bad experiences, mixed together to an absolute new feeling.  
  
Something, that seemed to be extremely funny. A grin started its way over his face, soon followed by the first laughter.  
  
But before it could get any worse they where interrupted by a scream. Beka and Tyr stopped laughing and stared at one another in shock. With an often practiced movement Beka switched on the auto-pilot and together they started for the small kitchen of the Eureka Maru. 


	4. Maniac alert!

Hey there! Lila is back. I know I needed ages for this chapter... but... I was so busy the last couple of days. Anyway hope you guys will enjoy the chapter. I have to say a BIG HELLO to my Shorty!!! We finished our first Fanfiction together yesterday... and it´s soooooooo great stuff, peoplz! But I promise you, you´ll meet my Shorty soon on ff.net, BECAUSE, we decided to translate this story I´m babbling about soon into English! Yay, Sacramouche, you know what THIS means, don´t ya???  
  
Hugs to everyone! ~LILA  
  
****************************  
What they got to see in the little kitchen was more than strange: Dylan, leaning on the wall grinning from one ear to another and small giggles escaping him every now and then; Trance looking at the floor obviously occupied to study her feet and no sign from Harper. Beka looked helpless around, not knowing what to do or say. As her gaze wandered over the kitchen machines of the Eureka Maru her eyes went wide.  
  
"What the hell."she started. She was interrupted by loud laughing from behind her. Trance and Dylan had suddenly burst out laughing hard. It seemed to be the funniest thing that had ever happened in their whole lifes.  
  
"Harper!" Beka shouted. But the engineer reminded quiet. "Harper, move your skinny butt over here, or I promise I'll remove important parts of your body with your nanowelder!!!"  
  
She could see Tyr wince at her threat, but still the young man didn't give up his hiding place.  
  
With anger she turned back to the machinery of the kitchen, which no longer was attached properly to the wall of the Maru. Harper had managed to turn everything upside down. She couldn't believe what she saw, and shook her head in awe. Something wasn't right.  
  
She wanted to shout again for Harper but stopped as she saw Tyr listen intently. He had heard something. A little moment passed as the Nietzschean tried to locate the noise, without getting disturbed by the hysteric giggles of Dylan and Trance, than he gave her a sign to follow.  
  
They left the kitchen and moved down the gangway to the little supply-room. Tyr moved his index finger toward the little room and nodded. Beka grinned evilly, lifted three fingers and started to count backwards silently. As her last finger snapped back Beka pushed the button of the door and Tyr immediately grabbed a handful of Harper's shirt.  
  
"Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly.  
  
What happened next no one could have foreseen. The little engineer screamed in panic and started to kick and punch for Tyr. At that reaction Tyr let go of the little human's collar and Harper tried to run for it. But the Nietzschean was faster and slung his arms around his shoulders. Pinning him. As he was sure he had Harper securely he turned the panting young man so that he could see Beka.  
  
Her grin had vanished from her face and was now a concerned frowning. It deepened even more as she could see Harper's face. His eyes wide and panicked, a layer of sweat on his pale skin. And the paleness let his eyes shine even more with fear. He still panted and wiggled in Tyr's grip.  
  
"Harper! What is it? Are you with me here?" she asked him. Her words seemed to break the spell, because Harper stopped fighting, blinked several times in confusion and finally recognition flooded his gaze.  
  
"Beka?" he asked. She could see him relax a little. Then he felt the arms still holding him and tried to turn. "What... what happened?" he asked now very disturbed.  
  
"That's what I wanted to know from you?" She answered him.  
  
Tyr sensed that Harper was calm and back to his old self, so he eventually let go of him.  
  
As Tyr did so, Beka could see a change in Harper's eyes. The fear and confusion were not even evident and he had back the old smile of his as he replied: "I don't know what you're talking about Boss, everything's fine!" With that he stalked by her and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Beka was about to follow him, as the voice of the Eureka Maru announced: "The Andromeda welcomes their crew. Permission for landing is granted."  
  
To be continued..... 


	5. Trance´s chance

Thanx for the nice reviews everyone! *bow* ...  
  
Hope you´re still puzzling about what´s going on on the Andromeda... and of course you´ve NO IDEA who this "nightsider-guy" with the blue eyes is!!!  
  
Anyways, again a BIG Thanx to my Beta as well! Scaramouche, you rock!!!  
  
Okay, stop babbling now, and let you read the next chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on the Planet:  
  
The creature in the dark cloak fell to his knees in respect for his Master.  
  
Gerentex smiled. "Your task has been a full success?" he asked and watched as the hooded figure nodded. "Great!" Gerentex clapped his hands. "So your transformation from a child into a man is fulfilled, Texus." He stood. "Let us start with the festivities for my son's awakening!!!"  
  
The figure lifted the hood finally and exposed a head with blonde hair. He smiled wickedly at his father end showed two rows of little, sharp Nightsider teeth. His face as well showed the influence of a Nightsider. Furry spots and a pointedly nose. But absolutely uncommon for Nightsiders where the young mans eyes. Blue sparkling eyes that grew proud when he started to tell his father about what he had done.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Trance felt weird. It was as if her whole emotional world was plugged into chaos. As she'd left the Eureka Maru she had felt strong and happy, a small smile was plastered all over her face most of the time. But this feeling had turned suddenly into something else. A sudden restlessness that had brought fear, a nagging fear, that has grown farther and farther. Shadows now seemed to lurk everywhere on the Andromeda Ascendant and she had fled to Med Deck and started to clean the room until every spot shined. She was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't hear Rommie coming up behind her.  
  
Andromeda had felt the change in her Crew. Something wasn't as it was supposed to be. Dylan grinned all the time, as well as Harper and Beka. She remembered seeing Trance grinning as well, as she had last check on her, two hours ago. But now she could see that Trance's breathing rate had increased, and it was becoming ragged. She was certain that the change couldn't have resulted from cleaning the Med Deck like a maniac. The girl was frightened.  
  
Rommie cleared her throat. "Trance." she spoke to the girl, but was interrupted by Trance turning around and grabbing the next available medical-instrument. A Laser-scalpel.  
  
"What!" she hissed.  
  
Rommie stared at her in surprise. "Trance. are you. okay? You're somehow. different."  
  
Her bits and bites started to work feverishly. "You're not gonna get me." the girl bellowed.  
  
Rommie's gaze never left Trance, as she called for Dylan on command. "Dylan, we have a security problem down on Med Deck."  
  
It seemed that Trance had waited exactly for that to happen, because at the same time she advanced on Rommie. The weapon swivelled from the left to the right but her tactic didn't succeed. A frustrated scream escaped Trance as she realized and again she moved forward. This time Rommie wasn't fast enough and the scalpel scraped her shoulder. With a surprised yell she jumped backwards and out of range.  
  
"Trance!" she called her, and for a moment it seemed as if Rommie had gotten through to her. Then she shrugged and attacked again.  
  
This time Rommie was prepared. Trance struck again and missed her. Rommie saw her chance and took it. With an incredibly fast movement she grabbed a hold of Trance's wrist, twisted it. But Trance didn't give in. With a strength Rommie never had assumed her to have, the violet alien tried to free herself from Rommie's grip and succeeded. Panting, they watched each other with wariness.  
  
"Trance. what happened. it's me, Rommie.!"  
  
Trance fists were lifted, ready to attack again, as suddenly something changed in her eyes. Her look flickered, wandered to her rose fists and then to Rommie.  
  
"Rommie?" she asked tentatively and her hands sank and started to shake. "Rommie?" she asked again, confusion now evident in her voice. Then her eyeballs rolled up in her head and Rommie was just in time to catch her, as she passed out.  
  
--------------------  
  
She felt incredible weak as she regained consciousness. At the first moment she wasn't even sure if she was awake at all. She had to force her eyes open and looked up in the face that loomed over her. After she had blinked away the foggy reminders of the ordeal she recognized Beka. And she could see the concern in her eyes.  
  
"How are you?" Beka asked.  
  
Trance nodded warily. "What happened?" she asked groggily. But felt the weariness slowly vanishing.  
  
"That's what we wanted to know from you. You attacked Rommie." Beka said matter-of-factly as she helped Trance into a sitting position.  
  
"I did... what? Why should I do something like that?"  
  
Beka rolled her eyes. "Maybe because of the same reason you passed out?" she tried.  
  
A second Trance stared at her in puzzlement. Then she jumped off the bed, she had sat on. "Me? I feel great!"  
  
Beka drew in a breath to comment her words as Andromeda's hologram flickered into life. "Beka? Dylan needs you in command."  
  
With a sigh she nodded. "I'm on my way." She informed Rommie, and then turned to Trance: "We're not finished here." She told her.  
  
Trance smiled sweetly at her. As the door closed behind the first officer Trance stuck out her tongue on Beka's back.  
  
------------------  
  
"What is it? " Beka wanted to know as she walked through the doors of command deck.  
  
Dylan seemed serious for the first time since they'd back. "Rommie told me about her 'meeting' with Trance. I wanted to show you Trance bio-readings shortly before her. uhm. outburst."  
  
"Uh huh" was Beka's only comment. "Andromeda, on main-screen."  
  
As Beka skimmed the data she frowned. "Endorphins and Adrenaline? Great. I mean. the one makes you happy the other strong. So?" she raised her brows at Andromeda.  
  
"The results I got are about three times as higher than normal."  
  
Beka, as always impatient, interrupted: "Aaand? Care to explain?" She caught a dark glance from Rommie.  
  
"I checked up on everyone on this ship afterwards. Nobody has "normal" levels. Dylan's are almost in range as well as yours and Trance's. Tyr's level of Adrenalin right now's almost four times as high as normal and Harper's body is almost drowning in Endorphins it's very likely to.-"  
  
-It was then that the Commlink blinked and everyone turned their attention to the screen. Harper showed up, a broad grin plastered over his face and giggling. "Folks. you should come down to the Gym. you really have got to see this. Harper out!"  
  
Beka cast Dylan a puzzled glance. As a reply Dylan shrugged and asked Rommie: "Rommie?"  
  
"Tyr is in the Gym." The hologram wrinkled her forehead in concentration. "Harper's with him. there. uh oh."  
  
------------------------  
  
... to be continued....  
  
Well, isn´t it great to be the author for once? And don´t have to hang on to wait what´s gonna happen in the gym??? ;-D 


	6. Visions

Hey folks!  
  
Thanks for the nice reviews! You´re all gorgeous!!! Well, possible that this is the L-A-S-T update before my vacation!!! I gonna come and visit San Fransisco... so if you live there, better get out of the city... Scaramouche told me to warn you all!!!! *hihi* As always she beta´d my stuff *hugs*... hope you like the next part...  
  
It´s great to be here... ~LILA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dylan and Beka entered the Gym side by side and started search for Harper or Tyr in the semi-darkness.  
  
"Tyr? Harper?" Beka called into the room. No answer.  
  
As she called their names again and a little louder, she finally could hear commotion somewhere behind a shelf in the left corner of the room. She gave Dylan a sign and together they slowly turned and moved in the direction of the noise. Firstly they couldn´t recognize the person huddled in the corner, but when they could, their eyes went wide. Pressed in the corner, his legs drawn up to his nose, his arms hugging his legs sat...  
  
"Tyr?" Beka asked surprised. The Nietzschean however didn´t react. Slowly Beka bent down. "Tyr?!" she tried again and poked his arm.  
  
A dark, threatening growl stopped her from continuing and she withdrew her hand. Shocked, she watched him start rocking backwards and forth, whispering solemnly and almost incoherent: "They´re here. they´re here. I can feel them. they are within me. destroy. destroy." His head snapped up and before Beka could react he had grabbed her shirt and pulled her near. Catching her breath, her face only millimetres from his as he hissed: "They going to destroy us all."  
  
Trance still was on Med Deck. She grinned cheekily, she'd full filled the task to blow up about 100 sterile gloves in only ten minutes. They were dangling everywhere now. Gloves at the shelves, gloves on the floor, gloves on the beds. She knew something wasn´t right, but she didn´t really care at the moment either. She felt great! Happy. she was about to blow the 101st glove as a slight feeling of sickness started to rise. She knew that feeling all to well when her thoughts started to circle, something trying to break free. a vision!!! And with this awareness, her eyes again rolled up in her head and she fell.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The world she entered, wasn´t different. The only thing that showed her that it wasn´t 'the' Med Deck was that it had turned from sterile white and comfortable warm into cold and dark. There were no lights just a slight flickering and her emotions where suddenly so. normal. she couldn´t describe it. The euphoria she had felt seconds ago had vanished. On it´s place the nagging feeling of concern and worry spread.  
  
Pushing the dreadful feelings aside with the thought that nothing could happen to her, she started for the half-closed door of the Med Deck. With a sinking feeling she left the room and followed the gangway for command. With every step she took, her dread grew stronger. Still she couldn´t hear a sound, nor see any light. Everything was dark and quiet. And the same silence and darkness greeted her as she entered command. No sign of Dylan, Beka, Tyr, Harper or Rommie.  
  
She was about to leave command, as she could suddenly feel a slight jerk going through the Andromeda Ascendant and with a low humming the machines started their work again. The light went on and all computers awoke with life and with a loud hissing the door of command closed and sealed. Trance turned in a fast movement, watching the door warily. Was it her imagination or.  
  
"Open it!" she could hear a voice on the other side of the door giving orders.  
  
There were a few seconds of silence and then the door to command burst open under an explosion. Smoke filled the air in command and hindered her view. But eventually the smoke has settled down enough to let her see the intruders.  
  
Gerentex!  
  
Two steps behind him and on his left, a figure hooded in a dark cloak, stood. She could hear Gerentex laugh hysterically.  
  
"Have you seen their faces, son?" The figure nodded. "Yes father." Gerentex still laughed loudly.  
  
"Dylan Hunt... or his little Nietzschean-pet... as they." but Gerentex couldn´t finish his sentence. His little eyes grew wide, and his laughter stopped in an instant and turned into a small fearfully whimper.  
  
Trance could see Gerentex´s brute put down the hood he wore and walk around his father. The Nightsider once again whimpered in fear and started to curl up into a ball as he asked:  
  
"Texus. how. how did you do it?"  
  
His son laughed coldly. "Father. Father." the Half-Nightsider taunted. "I told you I would show you, didn´t I?" He bent down to the quivering figure at his feet. Almost tenderly he stroked Gerentex´s head. "And believe me. it´s getting worse."  
  
Abruptly he stood and ordered one of the guards. "Take him to V-Deck."  
  
The guard nodded in obedience and pulled the Nightsider to his feet.  
  
As the guard had left with Gerentex, and Texus was certain no one was left, he sat down at the Pilot's seat.  
  
He shook his head in amusement: "Nightsiders. such a arrogant race." Then he stood again and went over to one of the computer-terminals. Trance followed him and stared as he started to work on the terminal almost as. if he knew exactly what to do, like he'd done it many times before???  
  
As if he was able to feel her gaze, he turned abruptly, looking her straight in the eye. She knew it wasn´t possible that he could see her, but for one second she really believed he saw. His blue eyes met hers and immediately she recognized these eyes. She would have even recognized them in the hull of a Magog. And now she also saw the other little similarities, the blonde fur instead the dark of a Nightsiders, the hands and the fingers. Seconds passed as the Nightsider-Human stared at her, but eventually he shrugged and turned back to his work.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
With a small gasp Trance opened her eyes, and what had happened in her dream repeated its self. She looked up into two blue eyes who watched her intensely. Harper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stay on this channel....;-D 


	7. Enlightening

Holla Amigos... well, it has been a couple of what? month? that I´ve updated.but I´m Lila. and. I would never leave a story unfinished. well, maybe if peoplz would say, OMG, what trash are you producing here. but I hope you still like what I´m writing. Talk to ya..  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Harper's eyes twinkled oddly. He looked at her with a mix of worry, cockiness and caution. Finally, he offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"How can you nap while we're all in danger." he asked her, twitching, one hand going through his messy hair.  
  
She looked him over. "You're feeling it too, aren't you?"  
  
He nodded, but before she could reply Dylan's voice echoed through the corridors. "Trance, we have a medical emergency at the gym."  
  
Both stared at each other for a moment. Then she called: "I'm on my way!" and left Harper to himself.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Oh my goodness! " Trance whispered in amazement as she entered the gym. It looked pretty similar to Harpers quarters right now. The only difference was that Harper's room was just messy. not destroyed.  
  
"Trance!" she jumped at Dylan's voice. "We have to sedate him! We have to.."  
  
A loud crash could be heard as Dylan was thrown and landed in a heap on all of the destroyed inventory. It was coincidence that he didn't hurt himself. but Tyr was about to change that. With a loud roar he bolted forward only to feel something jumping on him and an arm that started to cut off his air supply.  
  
Rommie decided to enter the room exactly at that moment.  
  
"Come on and help me! You're not on vacation here!" Beka screamed as she tried to keep her hold on the raging Nietzschean.  
  
But Rommie ignored her and walked up on her captain. With a strong pull she put him back to his feet and asked: "Are you okay?"  
  
Dylan shook his head to get rid of the dizziness, as he looked at Rommie and saw her frown he hurried to answer: "Yes. I´m fine. Let's try to calm down Godzilla."  
  
He turned to look at Trance who still stood near the entrance and watched frightened. "Are You ready?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded cautiously.  
  
"Heeellloohoooo! Beka to all the others, who are just staying around having a fun time! Do you mind helping me out a little?"  
  
Beka was still trying to keep her grip on Tyr. And only seconds later she collided with the wall behind her, lost her hold on him finally and slid down the wall exhausted. Dylan and Rommie used the opportunity and threw each other forward to stop Tyr.  
  
"Trance! Now!" Dylan shouted as he and Rommie had managed to wrestle Tyr down.  
  
Trance reacted immediately and gave Tyr the injection. From then it only took seconds and his movements weakened and then ceased all together. With a sigh Rommie and Dylan loosened their grip on the Nietzschean and relaxed on the wall. They got it.  
  
*-*-*  
  
at the Machine-Shop  
  
Holo-Rommie showed up before Harper making him jump. "Hey, Rom-Doll!" he greeted her with a cocky grin. "Guess what I'm gonna do."  
  
"Harper, are you all right?"  
  
"Huh? All right? Hey, Mrs. Super-Starship... if you didn't recognize it yet. nothing is all right. Trance beats you up, Tyr sits in a corner and plays hide and seek. and you're asking me if everything's okay? I think something's wrong with your sensors. but don't worry, Babe, I'm gonna fix you." He raised his brows and grinned, then grabbed his connection-cable, and inserted the pin into his data-port. "Are you ready for the Harper-Man, Darling?" he asked as he connected with the ship.  
  
In crazy circles he started his way into Andromeda's brain. As it stopped he blinked one or two times and turned around, just to be greeted of Rommie's virtual-self. He flinched. "Uhm! Hello! Okay, where are we going to start from? "He asked and rubbed his hands together.  
  
At exactly this moment he felt it. It was as if his Data-Port would start to burn. "Ehhh, Rommie, what are you doing?" he asked and his hand went to clasp his neck, but before he was able to do so, he broke down. Never- ending number-codes sleeked their way out of his Data port and spread in amazing speed.  
  
"Harper! What are you doing." with brutal force Harper was kicked out of Rommie's virtual world. and gasped. He watched with panic the world around him. It seemed distorted and full of shadows. he felt something missing. something that was with him the whole time before.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Tyr was laying on one of the medical beds. He was still heavily sedated and Trance was frowning over her last scan-report.  
  
"I don't understand." she mumbled to no one in particular. As she turned to inform Dylan and Beka, Rommie popped up in front of them. "Hurry! Machine- Shop 5! I can't even explain it."  
  
Beka rolled her eyes. "Can't you give us a break!!" she queried and started her sprint to the Machine-shop.  
  
*-*-*  
  
meanwhile on a Well Known Planet  
  
Texus sat on his bunk as a shrill beeping gained his attention. He smiled. Humans,. they're so.. predictable. He took the little receiver and pushed hard. The beeping continued for a moment, then there was a little cracking noise and the sound stopped. Slowly he stood and left his room.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Harper!" With two steps Beka was at his side. "What happened?!"  
  
While she spoke she gently removed the pin from his Data-port. He whimpered.  
  
"Harper!" again she called his name.  
  
His eyes opened finally and it took him a short moment to focus on her. He felt empty and exhausted. and for a short moment he knew the answer to what was going on on the Andromeda Ascendant. His fortune. or unfortune was that he had a Data-Port which could extract the unbidden visitors. his thoughts got foggy and he felt how his conscious left. Suddenly a thought came up. a thought that forced him to open his eyes again. He felt Trance injecting him with something, but before everything went black again he whispered to Beka: "Artificial virus. Rommie."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC ~Lila 


End file.
